The Decision
by TrumpetGaal
Summary: Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever see thier friends again?
1. Default Chapter

The Dicision  
Chapter #1  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or his gang.  
  
"I wonder what Inuyasha and I are going to do now? Since we collected all the jewel shards." said a puzzled Kagome. "Well maybe two-timer over there will make up his mind between you and Kikyo." Said Sango. "Maybe, but there is only one way to find that out." Said Miroku. "We will just have to spy on them!" Hey Houshi-Sama! "Yes Sango." Aren't you the one who keeps on telling us NOT to spy on Inuyasha and let him tell us for himself?" said Sango. "Uh well yes I did,but.... I thought you liked spying on Inuyasha."said Miroku. "I do. I just wanted to get it all cleared up!" Oh, well then I do tell you.Except you see, these sitchations are so much so much fun to watch!: )  
  
All Kagome and Sango could do is just stare at him in dismay. Kind of like this...  
  
@__________________@  
  
"Come on guys! I really want to spy on Inuyasha! Please!!!!!!" said an begging Shippo. "Please oh please oh pppppllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee!"I don't know guys, I really don't want to. Wouldn't it kind of get him all grouchy?" said Kagome. "Plus, I really don't want to upset Inuyasha at this time where he is choosing between me and Kikyo." Kagome thoght. Almost as if Sango had read her mind, she said," I know how you're feeling Kaome-chan. I've never felt it myself, but I know how you're feeling." "Sango-chan," said Kagome,"what do you supose I do?" Just wait until he chooses the right path." Sango said." Even if he says Kikyo,he will not ever forget you! Maybe if he chooses Kikyo at first, he will always have some contact with you!" "I hope you're right!" said Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Myoga over hearing (and definantlly NOT ease droping espcially because there is no ease to drop ) were now murmuring under there breath speaking about there conversation. "I'm going to KILL Shippo and Miroku and Sango for spying on me!" said an ANGRY Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome were talking about you her and Kikyo." "KILL, KILL,KILL!" was all Inuyasha said until he heard the name Kikyo. Then all of the sudden stoped.  
  
"Honestly Lord Inuyasha, I think you should choose Kagome! She would kill to still be with you; and you know how nice she is!" "Well if she is going to kill someone for me it better be that ******,******* "Kouga Kun" "come on Inuyasha, this is SERIOS! The last time you met with Kikyo, she almost killed you. Didn't she? asked Myoga. " And besides, she tastes good too!" (Inuyasha slapes his hand on Myoga)  
  
"I don't know! I'm going to take a walk." Said Inuyasha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ So what do you think? Review soon Plzzzzzz! Jose: Yay! You finally did a story! Mari: Be quiet! Eena: YayYayYayYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Mari:Sticks out tounge at them both! Em: Choc-late-chicken-mango-fruit. she says while bouncing on the couch Anyway Review PPPPPLLLLLLLZZZZZZZ! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Desicion  
Chapter 2 " Inuyasha" came a voice behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha reconized the voice and turned around."Hi Kagome" He said in his natural voice."So what do you want to do?" she asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe we can go into the future and get some more roman!" said Inuyasha getting more and more excited about the thoght of roman. " Ya yayayayayayaya!"said Shippo-chan from Kagome's backpack. "say Kagome, you don't mind if I look in you're backpack to see if you have anymore roman? Do you?" Ummmm no I don't mind." Kagome said. Inuyasha reached into her bag and pulled out something really furry and soft. "Shippo-chan, what are you doing in there?" questioned Kagome. Well you know how Miroku and Sango were all talking about spying on Inuyasha? Well I dicided to go first." said Shippo. "Now Shippo, you know what's going to happen now. Don't you?" Inuyasha said. "Ya I know First you are going to pound me, then Kagome will say sit. After that, you will run around chasing me,Sango, and Miroku; and then Kagome will say "sit boy." "Actually there's only one problem with that story." said Kagome." I am NOT going to say Sit (or in other words Oswadi)." Why not?" Shippo asked. "Because I don't approve of you guys spying on me and Inuyasha."Kagome said." Now where is that perverted monk and that demon exterminater?" asked Inuyasha." I'll bet there around here somewhere." He said with a determind look on his face. All of the sudden, the bushes were moving away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out an "Ah ha!"and ran after them.He started running after them at his fastest pace. Naturally he caught up to him in about 2 seconds. They ran and ran for oh i don't know. Only about ...2 hours! Finally, he ran at his full pace, caught them, then natually POUNDED them till they said sorry. Of course they said sorry WAY before Inuyasha even started pounding them! Then all of the sudden, some people droped from the sky!most were anime character and some were human. Kagome reconized the anime characters from beyblade. There right before her eyes, stood Kai,Ray,Tyson,Max, Kenny, and of course Dizzie(his computer) "OMG" was all Kagome sould say untill she found her voice and jumped right for Ray and Kai. "Back off" said 2 of the 3 girls that were there. "They're ours!" Who's to say" said Kagome who was TOTALLY angry at them. Oh sorry!" said a girl with red hair,around shoulder length. She had a pair of black pants (jeans) and a blue beyblades top on. "I'm Morgaine, this is Sara and that one over there who is trying to kiss Ray is Pauline." Sara had brown shoulder length hair, blue jeans and a red shirt. Pauline was pretty tall, black hair down to the middle of her back, blue cappries, and a creamy yellow tank top. "Hi I'm Ka...." " we know who you are!" "Oh how?" "Well you see, you're kind of on tv." "WHAT?" Kagome screamed the top of her lungs " It's ok. Your world doesn't see it. Only Everyother world can." " Oh " She said in sort of a not-so-sure way. " They were all looking at Pauline now. She was so clenched onto Ray,Kai,Tyson, Max, and now Kenny were all pulling on Pauline to get off of Ray. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eena: Not bad. But don't hurt your friends feelings! M: Too bad! If she can do it to me, I can do it to her! Jose: I've got to back M up on this one. Eena: sticks out tounge Anyway, Review Please! 


	3. A Stormy Night

The Decision  
  
Chapter 3 Inuyasha, would you like to walk with me to watch the sunset?" said Kagome "Ok" Inuyasha said wondering if this were to be good or bad.  
  
They started walking when Inuyasha herd russiling in the bushes. He ignored it knowing that it was the rest of the gang.  
  
"Kagome, why don't we go in the woods." Why?" she asked  
  
"Guess" he said rather ticked off  
  
"Oh" she said " Why don't we go into the clearing in the middle of the forest" "OK"  
  
They walked off into the forest when Sango,Miroku, and Shippo started murmuring. "I wonder if Kagome's going to tell Inuyasha how she feels" said Miroku.  
  
"No way! She'll make Inuyasha fess it up and then she'll agree with him." Sango said  
  
"Um excuse me but do I get a say in this" Shippo said jumping up and down.  
  
"Sure what do you want to say" Miroku said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Um I think I'll just let you argue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So is there anything you want to talk about?" said Kagome.  
  
You could tell that she was nervous."Well there is one thing." Inuyasha said. But just as he was about to say what he had been longing to say for the longest time a sudden gust of wind came over them.  
  
It was getting stronger so the two of them decided to go back.  
  
But just as they were almost there, the wind was so strong it blew them right of thier course!  
  
It was almost as if it was picking them up and carrying thm to some place.(I don't care about the spelling so leave off!:)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Back with the others/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"It's getting to windy out here. Lets go inside." Shippo said almost shivering with all the coldness.  
  
"You're right Shippo-chan. But I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango sighed a deep sigh.  
  
She couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend who was out there with only 1 person( hanyou) and no one else to comfert her.  
  
"Don't worry Sango." MIroku said with surpisingly a lot of comfert in his voice.  
  
It's a if all he wanted to do was to comfert Sango and actually(if possible) not perv her. "They'll be alright."  
  
"I hope you're right houshi-sama." "Trust me, they'll come back."  
  
Sango smiled. It hadn't been a long time since Miroku had perved her. Maybe he had changed. To be a non lechurous person.  
  
Miroku saw that Sango was deep in thought. So he decided not to disturb her.  
  
But just as he decided that in the back of his mind his thoughts were saying,"Come on Miroku. This is a great chance."  
  
Then Miroku thought back. "No I can't! Sango is finally starting to trust me."  
  
Then all of the sudden Miroku's hand was moving.  
  
Knowing what it was going to do next he tried to stop it with his other hand.  
  
Eventually his lechurous side got the better of him and he started to perv Sango.  
  
"You perverted monk! Not only did you take advantage of me but also infront of a little kid!"  
  
Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"But the little kid is asleep. You know I would NEVER do that in front of a little kid!" Miroku said with the utmost apologie.  
  
"We'll make a deal. You don't perv me..."  
  
"And you call me by my real name. I do have a name you know!"  
  
"Fine. But if you break this deal I get to call you houshi-sama again! "Deal?" "Deal." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha *sigh* Well hope you like it. Fans:YA! SIL(Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover):GOOD!: ) REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha, but I can still wish. Can't I?

Sango, who was still grossed out by Miroku(the 1 and only), was still nervous for her friends. They were out there for a really long time now.

_'I should have followed them' _she thought, looking into space_ ' If we had followed them, maybe we would not only know what they were talking about, but we would all know where they were right now.'_

She sighed. Then, she noticed that Shippo was indeed not sleeping, but shaking slightly, crying.

"Shippo?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi." he responded in the dullest voice she had ever heard.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" She said.

" Sango, I'm just so worried about Kagome. She's been out there for hours. She knows how worried we would all would be if she didn't come back later than now; and she would diffinantly not stay out there with Inuyasha for this long! " said Shippo.

" Shippo," Miroku said out of no where, startling both Sango and Shippo for a moment.

"Just let Kagome and Inuyasha do there... thing. They will come back."

"Urrgh, you are such a lecherous MONK!" Sango screamed. " Infront of a little kid too!"

" Hey, like he's going to know what that means. Besides, what's done is done."

With Inuyasha and Kagome:

" Inu-Yasha?"Kagome called almost in a whisper, sitting up slightly. _'Where am I?'_ she thought.

Inuyasha, hearing Kagome's voice, slowly got up. His head hurt like hell.

"Yes Kagome? What do you want."

Kagome looked at the hanyou._'He must have a headache. He's always grouchiest then.'_

_"_Where are we?" she asked.

Inuyasha sniffed around. He could only smell a little desserted village near by.

" I'm not sure." He said in response.

" How can you not be sure? You're supposed to be a half demon, aren't you? You should know where we are! "

"Calm down Kagome. All I can smell is a desserted village near by."

Kagome thought about this.

" Well, maybe there will be some food over there. Then we could start our way ba-"

"Wait." Inuyasha said. He double checked, just to be sure. Yep, it was him.

"Kagome, I know where we are now." Inuyasha said.

" Good! Then where are we?"

" I can answer that." said a deep, mysterious voice near by. He was coming closer.

With Sango, Shippo,and Miroku:

Sango awoke. It was morning. She looked around to see if Inuyasha and Kagome had come back in the night. No sight of them.

_'Of course they wouldn't have come back yet'_Sango anwered to herself. _'Inuyasha would have made a racket and Kagome would have woken us up to see that she was okay."_

"Or maybe it's the other way." she said to herself.

"No, it was the first way."

"But Kagome would also want to let you sleep in."

" Yes, But she would want us to see that she and Inuyasha were okay."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Shippo and Miroku stared at Sango. Usually, Sango doesn't talk to herself. Unless nobody was around and she was really concerned. That's it. She was concerned!

"Miroku, Sango is being wierd!" Shippo said, still looking at Sango debate with herself.

"Yes, but I love her." he said as quietly as he could. Unfortunantly for him, not quiet enough.

_'Did he just say...'_ Sango thought.

SIL: 2 cliffies. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've just been really busy lately.

I hoped you guys liked it. Please review. I love reviews.

But no flames please. I absolutly HATE those.

Anyway, please R&R!

SIL


End file.
